The Day Leroy Jethro Gibbs Saved My Ass
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Story 1st person POV. The team are called out to a crime scene near a lake. Someone is put in danger as they go looking for evidence.


It was a very cold day in december, the streets were covered in frost, windows were misted over and you could see your breath when you breathed out. Unfortunately me and the team had a case, as a marine officer had been found dead near a lake. As usual we had to work in any weather and any day, unless we had taken time off.

When we arrived at the scene, we got to work and Tony was complaining. He wasn't shouting but by the tone of his voice, I knew he was pissed off. Afterall it was almost 8am and it was almost as cold as the antartic.

"Why do we have to have a case on a day like this? Why couldn't it be tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Stop complaining Tony," Ziva told him.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just asking why the weather had to be like this," Tony said.

"Come on, lighten up, it's not that bad, it's not like anyone died," Ziva stated.

"Tell that to him," I said pointing at the dead marine.

Ziva went silent after that and Tony high fived me. Then there was a dull thud and we then looked over at McGee who was on his butt on the ground. We both started laughing and he got back up to his feet, looking at us. Gibbs then appeared behind us and Tony flinched knowing what was coming.

"DiNozzo, get to work!" Gibbs ordered and slapped him across his head.

"On it boss," Tony replied and walked off.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Go look for evidence near the lake," He told me.

I nodded and walked over towards the lake, wrapping my coat tighter around me as the wind crept under my skin, making me shiver. The lake looked beautiful as the frost on top seemed to sparkle under the light and I smiled to myself. I looked across the ice slowly and then something caught my eye. I squinted and it looked like foot prints, I knew I shouldn't go on the ice as it might break but I took a deep breath and I stepped on to the ice anyway. As I walked slowly towards the footprints I heard the ice creaking.

I looked down and swallowed the lump in my throat, I wasn't going to turn back now. There was evidence and it might have disappeared by later, and I wasn't going to take any chances. I looked back at the team who were working and hadn't noticed I was on the ice. I sighed in relief, as if Gibbs knew he would have went mad as he said look near the lake, not on the lake.

I turned my attention back to the footprints and I walked closer to them slowly. The ice creaked even more beneath me and I could sense something would go wrong. I still pushed the fear out of my mind and continued towards the evidence. I was waiting to hear the ice creaking, but what I heard instead was a cracking sound. Before I had chance to react, I was in the deep icy water below.

As soon as I hit the water it took my breath away and I tried to swim to the surface. The nippy water snapped at me like hundreds of piranhas and my head broke the surface. I gasped for breath and did the only thing I could think of, which was most definitely not the intelligent choice. I panicked and that was the worst thing I could have done.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest at an abnormally high speed. I gasped and spluttered while reaching my arms out trying to grab the ice, but my hands kept slipping. I slipped under the water and fought to get to the surface again. I was gasping, trying to keep my head above the water, but I was struggling to as I was getting tired.

I knew I should have tried to stay calm but how could I stay calm knowing I might die. I slipped under the water for the third time. The team still didn't know I was under the ice and I had to try and get their attention. I swallowed a bit of water against my will and my body was going numb with the cold. It was a horrid feeling and I never knew water could be so anguishing.

I broke the surface again, coughing and gasping. I tried to find my voice, needing to get their help. I tried shouting but nothing came out. I tried again and shouted as loud as I could hoping to be heard.

"Help! He-" I shouted.

I didn't get chance to finish my words as I was cut off by a mouthful of frosty water. I slipped under the water for the final time and choked harshly as more water filled my aching lungs. The water made my throat feel like it was on fire and my head was spinning. I never thought drowning could be so horrible and torturous and it felt like my lungs were burning as the liquid filled them.

My vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, grey dots danced in front of my eyes, my world was starting to go black as I gave in to the pain that overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p>Everthing was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was freezing cold. I wondered where I was and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.<p>

"Breathe damn it! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my aching chest and I wished it would stop. I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chest ceased, I felt something cold dripping on to my face, I felt something warm but wet on my lips and I felt air being forced in to me. I felt the pressure return, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"McGee where's the damn ambulance?"

"They're stuck in traffic and the roads are covered in frost,"

"Come on, open your eyes please,"

"That's not gonna help is it Ziva,"

"Oh shut up Tony!"

"You are not allowed to die on my watch! Breathe come on!"

I felt the pressure on my chest stop and then I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body, and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on breathe! Don't make me slap you!"

"Yeah you wouldn't want that, it hurts,"

I felt the pressure on my chest again and I wanted to scream in pain, then the warm sensation was back. I coughed slightly and I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side. Water spewed past my lips and I gasped in every sweet breath trying to get air in to my hurting lungs. When I had finished coughing, I turned on to my back and I blearily opened my stinging eyes.

Every object blurred beyond familiarity, I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocuse concerned face of Gibbs, filled my vision. He was very wet, his hand was on my right shoulder and his blue eyes were soft and worried. I looked around to see Tony kneeling beside me on my other side. Ziva was also there with McGee who looked terrified.

"You're okay, just take deep breaths," Gibbs told me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice sore and rough.

"You almost drowned," Ziva said.

"Right that explains why I'm all wet... but why are you wet Gibbs?" I asked.

"Cause I saved your ass, and jumped in after you," Gibbs replied.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I was shivering by now and Tony slipped off his jacket, while Gibbs helped me sit up. I felt a pain in my chest and I groaned in pain. Gibbs looked at me worried as he slid my jacket off me carefully.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but my chest hurts," I replied.

"Sorry about that," Tony apologised.

"You'll have to get checked out by Duck, your ribs might be broken," Gibbs said.

"Why might my ribs be broken?" I asked, as Gibbs slipped Tony's jacket on me.

"Well when Gibbs got you out of the water you weren't breathing, and Tony and Gibbs performed CPR," McGee said.

I looked at Gibbs who shifted uncomfortably as he was embarrased.

"Thank you for saving my life," I smiled.

"Anytime," Tony shrugged.

"I never saw it as an option," Gibbs stated.

"Well thanks again guys, I don't know what I'd do without you all," I confessed.

As the team hugged me, I smiled and looked up at the sky knowing I was lucky to have friends like them.

**Thanks for reading guys. I thought I'd do a story where you can be in the story. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
